Uma História de Bombas e Chazinhos
by Luna17
Summary: Harry e Draco estão tomando seu chazinho confortavelmente , quando acontecem uma série de fatos que, se não irão mudar suas vidas, pelo menos vão atrasá-los consideravelmente, correndo o risco de quando eles voltarem o chá já ter esfriado... *TERM


**Sinopse: **Harry e Draco estão tomando seu chazinho confortavelmente , quando acontecem uma série de fatos que, se não irão mudar suas vidas, pelo menos vão atrasá-los consideravelmente, correndo o risco de quando eles voltarem o chá já ter esfriado... Essa é uma história totalmente maluca e sem nexo, onde as falas e as ações dos personagens fazem menos sentido ainda!

**N/A: **Essa é a minha primeira fic de comédia, então gostaria de pedir para vocês mandarem e-mails ou reviews falando o que acharam. Espero que gostem da história!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Era uma calorenta manhã do mais frio inverno que a comunidade mágica já havia visto, e Harry Potter - agora com 15 anos, e uma bela cicatriz na testa, resultado de uma operação desesperada a que ele se submetera no inverno passado para tirar uma terrível cicatriz em forma de raio que ele tinha na testa, presente de níver de um ano de seu 2º padrinho e melhor amigo Voldemort, também conhecido por Voldie ou Voldinho, pelos mais íntimos - estava sentado em frente à lareira da mansão dos Malfoy conversando com Draco, seu atual ídolo no Quadribol:

- Ai amiga, esse chá está simplesmente D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O! Você devia parabenizar o Elfo Doméstico que teve a idéia dessa mistura...

- Ora Harryzinho, mas fui eu que fiz!!! Achei que o Dobby, você sabe, o meu Elfo Doméstico, estava precisando de umas férias. Eu gosto tanto dele... SNIF!

- Sério Draquinho? Não chore, vamos, o seu chá está delicioso, quais os ingredientes que você usou? Me conte para eu colocar no meu livro de receitas da vovó Minerva... por favor, por favor!

- Está bem, eu conto! Bem, eu fiz um chá normal, e acrescentei um ingrediente secreto...

- Sim?

- Eu coloquei um pouco de adubo de terra e fermento, misturados em uma pasta de mostarda, catchup e picles, que foi diluída no chá. Não é simples?

- Ah eh, muito amiga... - disse Harry enquanto exibia um lindo sorriso amarelo e cuspia o chá discretamente no vaso da samambaia ao lado do sofá.

De repente, Malfoy dá um pulo para frente:

- Eu vi tudo Harry Potter! Eu vi!!! Você desprezou o meu chá, feito com tanto carinho... Oh! Mundo cruel, acho que vou deixá-lo... Só espero que Allah proteja os pobres e indefesos trouxas!!!

E Draco caiu desmaiado no chão. Harry gritou desesperado:

- Malfoy! Draco!!! Você não pode morrer!!! Não antes de eu dizer que... eu te amo!!!

Draco, que estava imóvel, abriu um olho:

- Sério, Harry?

- Nãaaao! Tá me estranhando, é? Eu sou apenas um mero puxa-saco, desde que seu pai se tornou o homem mais rico da Inglaterra e começou a ocupar o cargo de Ministro da Magia...

- Ah, tá.

Nesse momento, alguém bate na porta, e a figura ofegante de Rony Weasley aparece na sala:

- Malfoy!

Harry e Malfoy se levantam subitamente, e Harry fala:

- Weasleys, bah! Um bando de pobretões...

- É aí que você se engana, Potter! Eu vim aqui justamente para informar ao Malfoy que, agora, eu sou mais rico do que ele! HAHAHA...!!!

Harry e Draco se entreolharam por um segundo, sérios, e depois caíram na risada.

- Hehe... engraçado Weasley, fala sério!!!

- Mas eu tô falando, vejam por vocês mesmos, eu ganhei uma enorme quantia em dinheiro pela loteria Afegã, para comemorar o qüinquagésimo aniversário de morte de Salazar Slytherin!!! - e ele mostrou um cheque no valor de 600 mil sestericos.

Depois de algum tempo calados, Harry falou:

- Meus parabéns Weasley, mas existem dois pequenos inconvenientes...

- Quais? - Draco e Rony viram-se para ele.

- Bem, eu não quero cortar sua onda, mas é que essa loteria não existe desde a fundação de Hogwarts, e os sestericos já saíram de circulação desde os tempos de Asterix e Obelix...

- ANHÉ?!? - Rony deu um soco em sua testa, e foi até a esquina pensar sobre o assunto.

Assim que ele saiu, e Harry e Draco suspiravam aliviados, entrou Neville Longbottom, feliz e saltitante:

- Ei Harry! Ei Draco! Amiguinhos... Vamos saltitar juntos, a manhã está linda...!!!

Os dois bateram na testa, dizendo que não mereciam isso, e quando estavam quase enxotando Neville pela porta, entra uma Hermione afobada, quase derrubando os três na porta:

- Escutem vocês, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar!!!

- Finalmente você tirou 10 em uma prova? - Perguntou Harry

- Não!!!

- Então você aceitou o meu pedido de namoro?!? - Pergunta Malfoy

- **NÃO!!!**

- Bah, então não é tão importante assim... - disse ele - venha Harry, vamos terminar o nosso chá, que afinal já deve estar frio...

- ESCUTEM AQUI!!! - Berrou Hermione

Mas nessa hora, entra Rony Weasley pela porta, gritando:

- SERÁ QUE DAVA PRA VOCÊS PARAREM COM ESSE BERREIRO?!? Eu estou tentando meditar sobre uma questão na esquina! Não se pode mais seguir os ensinamentos de Dalai-Lama em paz?!?

Quando Draco ia abrir a boca para responder, Hermione explodiu:

- ESCUTEM AQUI SEUS IDIOTAS, O QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER HÁ MAIS DE MEIA HORA É QUE TEM UMA BOMBA ESCONDIDA NESSA CASA!!!

No minuto seguinte, todos entraram em pânico, e tudo virou uma bagunça. Harry e Draco tentaram correr, e acabaram dando de cara um com o outro, no maior encontrão, e Rony tentava desesperadamente sair pela porta de vidro, que por acaso estava fechada. Quando eles cansaram de dar cabeçadas e Rony de meter a cara na porta, Neville, que assim como Hermione permaneceu parado no meio da sala, perguntou calmamente:

- Mas Mione, como foi que você descobriu isso?

- Bem, - ela respondeu - é que eu recebi um bilhete anônimo...

- **O QUÊ?!? **- disse Draco - está querendo dizer que você nos deixou apavorados à toa?!? Essa coisa de bomba é só com o Bin Laden, que aliás está bem longe daqui! Há, há, há...

- É mesmo... eu nunca tinha olhado por esse ponto de vista... - concluiu ela - engraçado, não?

Então, todos caíram na gargalhada, até que...

BUM!!! - toda a vizinhança ouviu um barulho de explosão vindo da mansão dos Malfoy, e minutos depois sai de lá Hermione, com os cabelos todos chamuscados, indo direto para o salão para consertar o estrago, e Rony, praguejando enquanto seguia para a esquina mais próxima, provavelmente para pensar sobre o ocorrido. Harry e Malfoy haviam ficado no quintal enterrando o corpo de Neville Longbottom, que afinal não estava morto, mas isso não vinha ao caso, pois eles fariam qualquer coisa para se livrar do mala, e terminar o chá do começo da fic em paz. 

**- FIM -**


End file.
